All that we needed was each other
by XxHarmoniousRebelxX
Summary: Well Kyo has to go, and he leaves Yuki alone after telling him that he loves him, and Yuki gets all depressed and alls he can think about is Kyo. YukiKyo, if you don't like, DON'T READ! its as simple as that, read and review please!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket …. **

**Warning: Yuki/Kyo pairings. If you find it offensive…then don't read it, okay? **

**Read and Review. **

**OK THNKS ENJOY!**

**Chapter One- My only One. **

When he declared he was going my heart was split in two. No way after he told me he

loved me, could he just go. I could not believe him I thought he wanted us to go on

forever, or maybe that as just a selfish wish on my part. Why couldn't I be his only one,

like he is to me. Sometime I even question if what he told me that night is true.

Flashback

_I was leaning on the kitchen door, when I heard a crash on the roof. Thinking maybe Kyo _

_had fallen off, I went to check, just to peek up and see if he was okay. I slowly climbed_

_the ladder and stopped at the point where my eyes where peaking out. I looked to see _

_Kyo starring of into space, but before I could back down slowly, he caught me. _

_Damn. _

"_Yuki." He sighed, waving me over. I jumped at him calling me by my first name, and _

_finished going up the ladder, and gingerly walked over._

"_Yes Kyo?" I asked, not sitting. Just because he called me by my first name, does not _

_mean he would not try to push me off the roof. _

"_Sit damn it." He whispered. So I did. _

_I just looked at his angry eyes, which seemed to be toned down a lot now and they looked _

_almost confused. _

"_Why did you sneak up here?" he questioned after I didn't say anything. _

"_Well I heard a noise, and just wanted to see what it was." I lied. _

"_Oh right, so you sneaked up here. Not showing your face or just walking up here, tell _

_me the truth." He scowled. I would love to, but you wouldn't like that. _

"_Why should I? I mean, it's not like were friends, and it's not like you like me." I said, _

_coyly. _

"_What and you like me? Or did you just forget to mention that." He asked with a _

_sarcastic hint._

"_I don't know." I said. _

"_Well, I don't hate you." He blurted, and the look on his face said that he regretted that. _

"_Oh and what do you mean?" I asked, stupidly, but knowing exactly what he meant. _

_The look in his eyes was unreadable when I said that. When he grabbed my hands, I _

_almost fainted. _

"_Yuki." He voice was stern. _

"_Kyo." The words could barely come out, and where quite and almost unheard. _

"_You know what I mean." His eye pleaded with mine. _

"_Yes, I do." I whispered. "But I want you to say it."_

"_What more do you want?" he asked almost begging. _

"_Listen Kyo, if these words are coming from your heart then its not to hard to say it."_

"_Then, why don't you say it?" he smirked._

"_I want you to." I smiled._

_He swallowed his manliness, and he mustered the words I had always wanted to hear _

_from him, "I love you Yuki. I LOVE YOU." His blush was almost the color of his shirt. I _

_didn't even respond, I just threw myself into his arms, and our lips where suddenly _

_touching._

_He broke away._

"_Let's make this forever," he said, playing with my hair. I nodded. _

"_Forever," I smiled, kissing him. _

End Flash back

I don't want to sit here, waiting for him to come and say goodbye to me. I don't even

know why he's leaving. It's not fair! I don't want him to, and I almost sound like a

spoiled brat, no I am a spoiled brat! But I want Kyo; it's only been this way for the

shortest time ever. Kyo's mine and I don't want him to leave me! I mean looking back he

always had tantrums like this.

Flash Back

_I sat by the front door, waiting for the car to pull up so I could go work on a project with _

_this girl I got partnered up with in class. _

"_Yuki, you can't go! She'll try to flirt with you." _

"_Everyone does Kyo, get over it. It won't make a difference if one girl does." I rolled my_

_eyes looking at the snow drops fall threw the sky._

"_No, Yuki. It does." _

"_And why is that Kyo?" _

"_Because you're going to be alone in her room!" he yelled._

"_Yeah and, there will be texts book, and stuffed cats, to block it all. It's not a big deal!" I _

_chuckled. _

"_Shut-up! You know what people do in the rooms!" he was flustered trying to work _

_around what he really wanted to say. _

"_Study, sleep, get dressed?" I asked. _

"_Smart ass." He hissed. "Maybe you do that in your room. But when I'm there you don't _

_and she'll want to do what **WE** do."_

"_And of course I won't notice when she's trying to suck my face off?" _

"_Hey, I don't suck your face off." He mumbled "No, but you might **let** her!"_

"_And why would I do that?" I asked looking at the car coming up from down the road. _

"_Because you're…" he pondered. _

"_Because nothing Kyo. I love you. I'll see you later." I kissed him, as he sat cross legged _

_on the couch pouting. Then left to go do some stupid project, which we got an "A" on. _

End flash back

There is a silent knock on the door, and my split heart starts to pound faster. Knowing

who is here to whisper a silent goodbye.

"Yuki." His voice asked.

I didn't answer. I was choosing not to have my heart ripped out. Even though ignoring it

really would not help the aching.

"Yuki please, let me in." his voice, softening.

I still didn't not answer him.

"Listen to me Yuki." He breathed, "Saying goodbye is not going to make it go away, or

kill the pain."

He was not getting an answer, and he was getting angry.

"Yuki, Do you think this is **NOT** hard for me?" he paused. "I love you, you damn rat."

I smiled. "I love you too….You stupid cat." I was surprised anything happy could come

from this, and the door slowly opened. His eyes where the first thing I noticed, peaking at

me threw the dim lights of the room. Then his vibrant hair, which really is hard not to

notice and lastly that crooked smile that I rarely see.

Then before I could blink, I was being forced into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his

back, when my thinking was back to normal.

"Yuki…" he murmured

"Kyo, I don't want you to leave me!" I cried and tears where now on an open flow. There

were staining his shirt, but neither of us seemed to mind.

"I know I don't want to leave you."

"I can't stand to be alone, and without you."

"Yuki, we can count the days." He sighed, letting my head rest on his solider as a few last

times came out. "We can always call each other and write to each other, and we will be

with each other in a sense, anyway."

"I know." I mumbled "But Kyo, even though you are desperately trying to make me feel

better, its not going to work for long….I can't to be without you."

"No Yuki, you can. You just think that."

"Kyo, I know…it's just I feel so alone."

"I'm sitting right next to you." He reassured.

"Yes, but for how long?" I questioned.

"For as long as you need." He sighed.

"No, you're leaving!" I trashed around.

"Yuki…. just calm down." He sighed.

"I can't!" the tears started again.

"Listen five months will go by fast! You will hardly remember what happened!"

I just let out a sigh, he can think what he wants to. But it will not be the same, and I'll be

stuck to stay with Akito.

"Yuki, just be strong." He gave me a passionate kiss then looked at me at my

expressionless stare.

"Strong for what?" I mumbled before Shigure yelled something about a car being here.

"Yuki, I love you." He kissed me.

"I…" I held back more tears "Love you too." He let go of my hand, and walked out of the

room giving me one more smile, I would hold onto that. My last memory of him for a

long time.


End file.
